In many industries there is a need for lightweight structural materials for building components. For example, the aircraft and aerospace industries desire materials that can be formed into complex shapes yet have low weight and can withstand heavy loading. Aluminum is a commonly used material that fits these general needs. For example, a composite material is formed from an aluminum skin placed over a frame. The frame is often made of aluminum or other lightweight materials. The frame provides the strength while the aluminum skin provides a working surface for the material. For example, a control surface of an airplane such as a rudder or elevator are made from a composite material that can be reliably moved by mechanical means yet withstand the loading induced during normal and extreme operation. Carbon fiber and plastic are two alternatives used to form a composite structural material.
Another type of composite material capable of structural use is a frameless composite structural material. A lightweight shell is formed that is filled with foam. The foam bonds to the shell forming an integrated structure. Both the foam and shell combine to create an extremely strong composite structural material. In fact, in many foam filled composite materials, the majority of the strength comes from the foam used. Foam is used because it is extremely lightweight and depending on the material can have high compressive and shear strength when formed in a sandwich structure with other solid materials.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a composite structural material that is extremely strong and lightweight. In addition, it is desirable to reduce the manufacturing cost of the composite structural material. It would be of further benefit if the composite structural material included a solid section for structural attachment. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.